


Standin’ Pretty

by misfitmonarchy



Series: January jaunt 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek hale underwear, derek you’re so pretty Shut up, pink underwear, stiles just wants to love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Stiles catches Derek in pink underwear





	Standin’ Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> For @siriusstuff!! I loved your prompts too much to do just one for the january jaunt! So here’s a second one, for your prompt: Derek in pink undies

“Holy fuck,” Stiles whispers, staring from the doorway.

Derek freezes in alarm, reaching for his laundry.

Stiles is still trying to process the pink briefs. 

He mourns them as Derek yanks on pants. “Why are you here?”

“Are we going to ignore the pink elephant in the room?” 

Derek glares, defensive as if Stiles might bully him. “You should go home.” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything bad, I just um…” Stiles eyes fall back down to where the waistband of the pink briefs are sticking out. He looks back up, seeing Derek’s dark look of shame. “Show me? Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your love below!
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
